


The Despair Zone

by PBandGelly



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, crossover fic, there's gonna be a lot of death so strap in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBandGelly/pseuds/PBandGelly
Summary: 16 students are trapped in a school and forced to play a killing game.





	1. Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crossover fic of danganronpa and the adventure zone. if you don't know what danganronpa is, it's a japanese video game. very good, a+ 10/10 ign. also, the chapters will be off from tumblr bc ao3 doesn't do prologues for some reason.

A letter was given out to 16 students, each the best at their skill. 

 

> _ Congratulations! You have been accepted to the Academy of Special Skills. We look forward to your enrollment in the fall. _

 

The 16 students arrived at different times at the urban high school. It stood tall and beautiful. All the classrooms and labs were filled with technology not yet released to the public. The teachers were all alumni of the school, the administration wanting the best to teach the best. After all, this would be the future of Faerûn. 

 

All students who graduated were guaranteed success. It was an honor to even attend and had almost a 100% graduation rate. 

  
Stepping through the entrance hall, these students felt what all high school freshmen feel when they first enter high school: nervousness, excitement, fear. These feelings were nauseating and dizzying. They didn’t realize it wasn’t nerves until it was too late. The room was spinning, swirling, and then it was black. 


	2. Welcome to the Academy

Magnus woke up with a jolt. He wasn’t dreaming, yet all of a sudden he felt like he was falling. He groaned and sat up straight. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he took in his surroundings. 

 

He was in a classroom, sitting in one of the desks. They were arranged in a nearly perfect square. There were sixteen seats in total. The chalkboard was empty, but not spotless. Did Magnus fall asleep in class again? He tried to look out the window, only to find that it was covered. 

 

Magnus got up to try and take the cover off of the window. He pulled; it didn’t come off. He tried again, still nothing.  _ Third time's the charm _ , he thought before failing again. The bolts were holding pretty tightly. 

 

He looked around the room again, now noticing a folded piece of paper on one to the desks. He opened it. 

 

> _ Opening ceremony begins at 9:00 in the gymnasium. _

 

Magnus searches around the room for a clock. The one above the door read 8:30. He had time, so he went to find other people. 

 

The hallways were empty, so he picked a direction and stuck with it. He read the signs on the doors but didn’t look in. He figured there would be time to explore later. 

 

He passed by the door to the entrance hall when he heard voices. He pushed open the door. 

 

There was a large group of people standing in front of a huge industrial lock. A handful of them turned around when he walked in. One waved. “There’s another!” Someone else called out. 

 

“I think that’s everyone.”

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“I found the class roster, and it has sixteen names on it.”

 

“Why don’t you’d role call then?”

 

“Alright.” The voice cleared their throat. “Ren Bir, Ultimate Mixologist.”

 

“Here!” A dark elf girl standing next to Magnus called out. Her skin was dark gray, and her hair was white. She was wearing an old-timey, white, high collar dress with a brown vest buttoned in the front on top. Her boots were black and had a small heel. 

 

“Barry Bluejeans, Ultimate Engineer.”

 

“I’m here!” A human guy across the room yelled. He had brown hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. His hair looked like a mullet in the front, but thankfully it wasn’t long in the back. He was average height and a bit overweight. He was wearing a red jacket over a plain white t-shirt. True to his last name, his jeans were a bright blue. 

 

“Magnus Burnsides, Ultimate Protector. “

 

“Here!” Magnus saw many different expressions and body language. Some people were tense, probably because of his height and build. Others relaxed a bit after hearing his title, but most were confused. He could hear murmurs of “What does the Ultimate Protector  _ do _ ?”

 

“Drew Davenport, Ultimate Pilot.”

 

“Present and ready for duty!” Magnus couldn’t find out who it was coming from at first. When he looked down, he realized why. Davenport was a gnome with fiery red hair and pretty impressive facial hair. Magnus was a little jealous. He was wearing a tuxedo and a blue bow tie. Honestly, he looked more like a butler than a pilot. 

 

“Carey Fangbattle, Ultimate Thief.”

 

“Here!” A small, blue dragonborn, more like a lizardborn, calle dour. She was wearing typical rogue attire with a yellow bandana tied around her neck. 

 

“Kravitz Heriotza, Ultimate Hitman.” The mood of the room suddenly went uneasy.

 

“Uh, here,” A strikingly handsome man said. He had dark skin and dark hair done in dreadlocks. He was also wearing a tuxedo and a sweeping black robe. He looked like the Grim Reaper himself. 

 

“Alright, um, Merle Highchurch, Ultimate Botanist.”

 

No one said anything. Everyone was looking around the room for Merle, before the person calling role said, “Oh wait shit, that’s me.” There were some laughs and various groans throughout the crowd. 

 

Merle was a beach dwarf with white hair and a long beard. His eyes were a beautiful hazel color. His attired was, well, one of a typical dad’s. 

 

“John Hunger, Ultimate uhhh…” Merle pulled the paper closer to his face. “It doesn’t say what your talent is, buddy.”

 

“That’s an issue, since I don’t remember my talent either,” A slim man with salt and pepper hair said. He was wearing a sharp gray suit, a narrow black tie, and some  _ very _ nice shoes. 

 

“Okay, uh, Lucretia Marasini, Ultimate Biographer.”

 

“I’m here.” A mousy voice called out. She was a human girl with short, white hair and dark skin. She was wearing a light blue dress with a white cape and looked like she was trying to make herself smaller. 

 

“Angus McDonald, Ultimate Detective.”

 

“Here, sir!” A small boy said. He had olive skin, dark hair, and dark eyes behind very big glasses. His attire could only be described as “fancy boi.” Magnus felt the overwhelming urge to ruffle this kid’s hair. 

 

“Lucas Miller, Ultimate Planeologist.”

 

“I’m here.” Everything about this voice screamed “nerd.” His skin was tannish, but it didn’t look like it was from the sun. He wore a lab coat and nerd glasses. 

 

“Johan Pellegrino, Ultimate Violinist.”

 

“Uh, here.” This guy’s voice was droopy and sad. He was the spitting image of a bard. A violin was strapped to his back.

 

“Killian Shimojo, Ultimate Archer.”

 

“Here!” An orc woman called out. She had green skin and black hair. She was pretty buff and could probably give Magnus a run for his money. She was wearing a white tank top and brown pants.

 

“Lup Tacco, Ultimate Pyrotechnic.” 

 

“Here, darling!” A green-skinned elf yelled. She had very short hair in a punk-style haircut. She was wearing a yellow crop top, navy blue pants, and knee-high boots. She was carrying a red umbrella for some reason.

 

“Taako Tacco, Ultimate Chef.”

 

“Live and in person, baby!” Another elf that looked almost exactly like Lup said. The only difference was his blond hair was long and braided. He was wearing a giant purple wizard’s hat. His tunic was white, and his leggings were navy. He was wearing knee-high black boots and a purple wizard’s robe.

 

“And finally, Julia Waxmen, Ultimate Woodworker.”

 

“Here!” Magnus’s head rushed when he heard her voice. He had gone to middle school with Julia and developed a major crush on her. His friends didn’t see it, but she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen.

 

“Alright, that’s everyone,” Merle said, putting the clipboard down on a nearby table.

 

“I think I speak for everyone when I say this. What the  _ fuck _ is going on?” Taako gestured around the room when he spoke.

 

“That will probably be answered in due time, but how do we open the door?” Ren asked.

 

“Can we brute force it?” Magnus suggested. Some of the stronger people nodded in agreement.

 

Angus walked up to the door and studied it for a minute. “Nope, too sturdy. Not even a tornado could rip it out.”

 

“Can I try to pick the lock?” Carey stepped up to the door.

 

“Maybe it’s a combination or coded lock,” Lucas said.

 

Angus looked some more. “I can’t find a keyhole or a number pad.”

 

“Magic?” Killian suggested.

 

“There’s something weird in the air.” Taako turned to Lup. “You feel it too, right?”

 

“Yeah, for some reason, I feel drained.”

 

“Then how do we get out of here?” John asked.

 

The room erupted into voices. Everyone was trying to voice their opinion, but it was too loud. It only quieted down when the sound of a school bell was heard and a monitor Magnus had not yet seen flickered to life.

 

‘Hello, is this thing on?” A cartoonish voice came to life. “Opening ceremony begins in 5 minutes in the gymnasium.” The screen turned off.

 

“Should we go?” Barry asked.

 

“Do we have a choice?” Davenport retaliated, leading a majority of the group out. All who remained were Magnus, Kravitz, Lucretia, and Angus.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Kravitz said, rubbing his arms a bit.

 

“There’s no point in waiting. Besides,” Angus turned around and smiled, “what’s the worst that could happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> famous last words angus lol
> 
> feedback keeps me going, so please comment and leave kudos!


	3. The Worst Kind of Game

The gym was pretty big. Bleachers lined 2 of the walls. Several banners showcasing the various sports teams’ accomplishments hung close to the ceiling. There was a stage along the back wall for assemblies.

 

The door slammed shut behind Magnus. Everyone was talking amongst each other already. Magnus started walking towards a group.

 

“Magnus!”

 

Magnus turned around when his name was called. Julia was running towards him, and he could feel his heart race. “Julia! Uh, hi!”  _ Real smooth there, buddy. _

 

“I didn’t know you were going here.” Julia smiled sweetly, and Magnus could feel a blush creep onto his cheeks.

 

“Yeah, well, apparently standing up for others is a talent.” Magnus shifted his weight. “I, uh, didn’t think you’d remember me.”

 

“Who wouldn’t remember you? You’re the only one who would stand up to Trevor McCloud.”

 

“That’s only because he was the principal’s son. I nearly got suspended for punching him.”

 

“Yeah, but he would stop for a while when you did.” She laughed a little. “I’m surprised you remember me, though. I was always too nervous to talk to you.”

 

Magnus was a little taken aback. “Are you serious? You were Mr. Meinkin’s star pupil! I wish I had as much talent as you.” He recalled one of the long lectures his woodshop teacher gave. Most people in the class wouldn’t look at Julia the same after that.

 

Julia furrowed her brow a little. “Everyone thought I was the teacher’s pet. At least you had a good reputation.” She touched Magnus’s arm, causing him to freeze a little. “I’m really glad you’re here.” Magnus’s face started to heat up, but the conversation was interrupted.

 

Everyone’s attention turned to the stage. No one was up there yet, then all of a sudden, ~~someone~~ _something_ dropped out of the ceiling.

 

It was a jellyfish, except it looked like a mascot. Within its body was a galaxy. One of its eyes was just a black circle; the other was red and lightning-bolt shaped.

 

“It’s a jellyfish.” Lup started to walk towards it.

 

Taako grabbed her arm and stopped her. “It might be dangerous.”

 

“It’s kinda cute!” Ren said.

 

“Of course I’m cute! What kind of headmaster isn’t cute?” Everyone jumped a little.

 

“It talks?” Lucas’s curiosity was piqued.

 

“What kind of jellyfish talks?” Merle asked.

 

“Maybe it’s a toy,” Angus said.

 

“I’m not a toy! I’m Fisher!” The jellyfish spun around. “And I’m your adorably squishy headmaster!

 

“Enough of the pleasantries. Let’s begin our opening ceremony!” Fisher cleared its throat, or at least made the sound. “First thing on the agenda: school life. You, the students of the Academy, are the hope of the world. To protect the future, you will live together within the school. Everyone will live in harmony and adhere to the school rules.”

 

_ What? _

 

“As for when you are allowed to leave…” Fisher’s eye began to glow. “You’re not! You’ll all stay here until you grow old and die!”

 

A chorus of what’s floated throughout the room. Magnus could hear Julia start to breathe faster. He grabbed her hand.

 

“Oh, but don’t worry. Our budget is monumental! You won’t have to worry about running out of basic human necessities.”

 

“That’s literally the last thing I was thinking about.” Taako ran a hand through his hair.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Davenport muttered.

 

“I’m not a liar! You saw the plates over the windows! You’re locked in!”

 

Magnus remembered trying to take the plates off of the windows. Even with all of his strength, he couldn’t take them off. “They’re designed to trap us!”

 

“No  _ shit _ Sherlock! That’s what I was saying. Try and scream all you want, no one will hear you!”

 

The room erupted in protests. Magnus didn’t know what to think. Was this essentially kidnapping?

 

All of a sudden a seven note song played. Everyone went silent. “You all need to calm down and let me finish.” Fisher was glowing as it played this song, and as it spoke, the light inside of it dimmed. “Now, there is a way to get out of here. A way to ‘graduate’, if you will.” Fisher, despite not having a mouth, seemed to grin evilly. “If you were to disrupt the peace of the communal school life, you and you alone would be allowed to leave the confines of the school.”

 

Angus narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What do you mean ‘disrupt the peace’?” 

 

Two of Fisher’s tendrils went up to its face. “Heehee… well, you know… if some were to murder someone.”

 

_ Murder? _

 

“Piercing, slashing, bludgeoning, suffocating, setting on fire. I don’t care how! If you want to leave, you must have someone else’s blood on your hands.”

 

Magnus’s blood ran cold. The graduation requirement went against everything he stood for. Julia squeezed his hand; he squeezed back.

 

“Now I’ve got you thinking! You guys are the future of the world! Seeing that future destroy itself creates a shadow of despair.” Fisher spun around again. “It’s so exciting!”

 

“That’s ludicrous!” Davenport yelled. “To kill each other… it’s…”   
  


“It’s to murder. Yes, yes, I’ve heard it all before.” Fisher waved a tendril dismissively. “There’s a dictionary somewhere that you can use.”

 

“We know what it means! Why do we have to kill each other?” Ren cried.

 

“Let us go home!” Carey screamed.

 

“You all just keep repeating the same thing! You’re stuck here! Your world has become this school! And you can kill!” Fisher huffed.

 

“Is this a prank?” Barry sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

 

“Of course not! I’m Fisher! I don’t pull death pranks.” Fisher seemed to smile. The galaxy inside its body swirled. “Now, I have a gift for you all!”

 

Magnus heard a small snap. He looked at his left arm. A metal bracer with the school’s insignia had locked onto his forearm. He looked around and saw similar bracers on everyone else.

 

“These are your student handbooks! They’re state of the art and super high tech!”

 

Magnus touched it. An LED screen came to life, displaying the words “Hello Magnus Burnsides!” in a white font.

 

“These handbooks are very important, so I made them impossible to lose. They’re also waterproof and can withstand up to ten tons of force. It contains all of the school rules, so make sure you read them.” Fisher’s red eye glowed again as the galaxy inside of it turned dark. “Any violations of the rules will not be tolerated. They’re here to protect you.” Fisher return to its normal appearance. “And that concludes our opening ceremony. Please enjoy your dreary and boring life at the Academy of Special Skills! Buh-bye!” With that, Fisher disappeared.

 

No one said anything to each other. After a long silence, people started to leave, presumably to find the dorms. After enough people had left, Magnus left Julia back to her room. They said goodbye, and Magnus went to his own room, leaving him to dwell on what just happened.

 

_ Rules: _

 

 

  * _Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time._


  * “Nighttime” is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.


  * Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.


  * With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the Academy of Special Skills at your discretion.


  * Violence against Headmaster Fisher is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of security cameras and monitors.


  * Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes “blackened” will graduate, unless they are discovered.


  * Additional school rules may be added as necessary.



 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're having trouble picturing what Fisher looks like, just imagine the Voidfish with Monokuma's eyes, that's what I was going for
> 
> Kudos/Comments keep me going, so please leave some!


End file.
